Dust & Gold
by RogueNinArt
Summary: Zoro's the leadsinger of a rockband named Supernova. Sanji's the producer responsible for them. Zoro deals with a number of setbacks in his personal life, such as cheating and the passing of a good friend. Sanji's seems to be the only permanent thing in his life. The only person that stays no matter what and who's there for him throughout it all. Includes fluff, smut and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1  
** He clapped along, swaying to the beat with a smile on his face. He watched the drummer nearly snap his sticks in his excitement, he watched the bassist arch his back in the heat of the moment. He heard the raw emotion in the singer's voice. It went right through his bones, sending shivers up and down his spine as he was blown away by the sheer impact of the music.

"Sir?"  
He turned around, snapping back to reality when the young redhead tapped his shoulder.  
"There's trouble at the bar, sir." She said, her eyes glancing over her superior's shoulder back towards the stage. The blond man turned back around, and following her gaze, he spotted the troublemakers.

"Wake up Franky, tell him he is to settle things down," he said in his ever so calm tone as he got distracted by the band once again.  
"Yes, sir," she said as she went to do just that.  
"Oh, and Nami?" he smiled gently at her when she turned around, her hair gracefully following her movement.  
"You look great, tonight."  
She smiled a small smile, nodded and left to get to her duties.

Sanji turned back around, once again facing the band. His foot tapped along to the drummer's sticks, his lips synced those of the singer.

He remembered this band from when they'd just started out. He'd done his best to help them get started and he'd done everything he could to get their name out to the public. He truly believed they were amongst some of the best he'd had the pleasure of working with.

The members were some of the loveliest guys out there, that is if you got to know them, he grinned to himself. The drummer was about the size of a small closet; broad shoulders, a wide neck, arms that dwarfed John Cena's. His face remained a mystery though, as he always wore a half-faced mask, covering up his nose and mouth. His long, blond hair, usually pulled up halfway hung down his shoulders and jaws. Loose strands swinging along to his excited headbanging. His name being a perfect paradox with his personality that would always make Sanji smile. Killer's intimidating physique completely contrasted his kind and caring person. The Big Friendly Giant, they called him as a joke. And that's exactly what he was.

This was completely different from the band's two guitarists. A muscled red-head, and a somewhat skinny, tattooed brunet. The two were _always_ at each other's throats, calling each other names and such. Eustass Kid, the hot-tempered of the duo, was an impulsive and a somewhat idiotic man to be around. He managed to act at the speed of his thoughts, thus resulting in him often speeding ahead of the rest of the band during rehearsal. This to the immense annoyance of his so-called rival, Trafalgar Law. Law was a man who usually let others do whatever they wanted, as long as it didn't mess up his ideas. Which was the one thing Kid loved doing more than anything.

Then, the bassist. Sanji had always found it hard to handle the kid. He was a jumpy ball of energy that didn't seem to be able to think like a man his age. He'd only just reached his twenties, but Sanji often forgot this, due to the guy acting like a 15-year old. However, that did make him a loveable guy. He was a sweet, kind-hearted guy who was a joy to be around. Someone who made sure your day wouldn't be boring. Let's say, Monkey D. Luffy was the life at a party.

That leaves the lead-singer. For some reason the man just couldn't get along with Sanji, or really anyone in the team of producers. He preferred to be on his own, in his studio, writing his songs. You see, the genius behind the band was right there on stage with them. Roronoa Zoro wrote his own songs, his own music and his own lyrics. He needed Sanji for the production of albums sure, but apart from that, he was a very independent man. However, that did make him a tad bit cold. He was great with Luffy though, he managed to keep the guy under control without being crude or harsh. Sanji quite liked watching Zoro deal with the younger man.

He liked watching Zoro in general, if he was honest with himself.  
Something about the man was mesmerizing to him. The way he sang or talked to himself, the way he talked to each individual band member, the way he tested whether the instruments were working properly. Anything really, he had some sort of aura that attracted others. This didn't just work on Sanji after all, many more had been allured by the man's mysteriousness.

 _"_ _So where did you sleep the night before?  
I doubt that your phone was dying,  
I'm supposed to believe that was what you wore.  
Said you were alone, I don't buy it."_

The band had finished the previous song and had started a new one right as Sanji watched Franky's huge body manoeuvre through the crowd towards the troublemakers. His bright blue hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

He focussed back on the band, watching Zoro cling to the microphone stand as he forced his voice lower than usually. It sent chills over Sanji's spine as he listened to the accusations. He frowned a little, Zoro usually created his songs from his own experiences, or even his dreams.  
 _  
"You might as well just stop crying.  
It doesn't mean much to me anymore.  
A little too late to start trying.  
I'm taking this love of the life support."_

Sanji's eyes went wide as he heard the last line, which was accompanied by a swung of Zoro's arm as he kicked in the chorus again.

 _"Now I can't stay,  
Surrounded by,_

 _Every lie that won't come true  
Now you wanna take the time  
But why would you  
Think you're gonna make it right  
But how could you  
So I can't stay  
(surrounded)  
Surrounded by  
(surrounded by)  
Every lie_

Law leaned into his mic as he provided the background vocals, slamming his fingers over the snares and swaying along with the melody. Kid lost himself in the song, his movements were all over the place, his head thrown back in his neck. Killer too completely surrendered to the harsh beat, a big smile hiding behind his mask as he too, threw his head back, his hair struggling to keep up with the banging of his head.

Zoro clung to the mic stand, his eyes cold whenever they were open, always staring at one specific spot in the crowd. Sanji, having noticed the shifting of the mood, followed his gaze.  
His throat felt dry when he saw a female figure rush back through the crowd out of the concert hall.

Sanji glanced at the green-haired singer.

He was grinning.

The last chorus was _so_ powerful. Zoro ripped the mic off the stand and screamed,  
 _"Who haven't you lied to?!"_  
The ad lib tore through the room, sending everyone over the edge. The room was a screaming, chaotic mess as Zoro and Law finished the song together.

Sanji was struck by the raw emotion radiating off the singer as he signalled for a break. It took him a second to snap out of it and he quickly rushed to get his things together.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
** "What do you think? What song should we do next?"  
Law shrugged, palming his chin as he skipped through their little song booklet.

"Nature of the Beast?" he suggested.  
"Hmm, that'd be nice if that bitch were still here," Zoro grinned as he sat back in the sofa, sighing in satisfaction.  
Law chuckled lowly and went through the rest of the booklet silently.

"Zoro?"

The singer arched his neck and saw an upside down Sanji walking towards the sofa. He rolled his eyes and got up, groaning in annoyance as the guy joined him and Law.

"Where're you going?" Sanji raised an eyebrow as he watched Zoro stroll off.  
"To take a shit. Do you mind?" he replied harshly.

Law peeked over his sunglasses, a grin starting to spread across his face as he watched Zoro's annoyed movements.

"Kind of? I wanted to talk to you about something important." Sanji crossed his legs and leaned back in the sofa, his arms crossed as well as he talked.  
"Not interested, thanks," Zoro clicked his tongue and went to leave the room.

" 'mkay, thought you'd be interested to hear about Kuina-san. Guess I was mistaken." The blond said with an overly dramatic sigh as he got up and walked into the kitchen area of the green room.

He grabbed some mugs and filled them with steaming hot water.  
"What about her?" he could hear the guy was straining himself to stay calm.  
Sanji shrugged as he made tea for himself.

Law had pulled down the sunglasses and stared at Sanji with the biggest grin ever, he was most impressed by the nerve the blond had. He himself, being Zoro's righthand in band-business, wouldn't even dare bring up Kuina.

"Do you have anything in your tea, singer-san?" Sanji said, glancing over his shoulder with the most innocent of smiles.

Zoro's blood _boiled._ The vein in his neck was visible and if you stood close enough you could _hear_ his teeth grind. His hands formed fists, relaxed again, and made fists again.

"Zoro – Just sit down and listen to him. He's got sugar in his tea," Law pushed the sunglasses back on his nose and leaned back in the sofa, crossing his leg over the other.  
Zoro clicked his tongue again, walked over and leapt over the back of the couch, muttering things to himself.

"She's not well, Zoro," Sanji's tone had changed. Zoro looked up, suddenly being all-ear.

Sanji worked carefully, sprinkling the tea-leaves through the water. A spoon stirred the drink slowly, causing the leaves to let go of their extracts.  
His one hand found the jar of sugar, the fingers of the other scooped in and let the sugar rain down through the whirling drink.

"She's been taken into hospital," Sanji said lowly, stirring the tea to make sure the sugar dissolved.

"Wh-" Zoro's eyes went wide as his mind raced to figure out what could've happened.

"She had an accident,"  
"How is she-?" Zoro's voice was hoarse due to a dry throat. He dreaded the answer, but he _had_ to know.  
"I'm not sure, her father called me while you were on stage. He just asked me to tell you, he sounded quite hopeless though." Sanji said softly, his heart feeling for the man.

"But.." Zoro swallowed hard.  
Him and Kuina had been friends for _so_ long. Zoro couldn't even remember a time without her. He relaxed in the sofa, staring at his knees.

 _"Let's make a deal."  
"Huh?"  
"A deal." She said smiling.  
"A deal for what?"  
"Let's promise that we'll both try to become the best."  
"Ehh?  
"I'm gonna have the most popular band ever! I'll win every award there is to win! I'll have so much money I'll be able to buy twenty cars!"  
He just stared at her determination in awe.  
"But you'll have to be there too, Zoro. I can't do it alone. So let's do it together!"  
He smiled, nodded._

 _And so, the promise was made._

"Zoo–ro,"  
He blinked and looked up, pulled from the memory by a hot mug of tea gently being shoved in his hands.  
"Drink," Sanji said gently.  
Zoro cleared his throat.

"I'm going there after the show if over, I can give you a ride if you want?"

Zoro didn't answer, he just stared into the mug of tea.

"Look, I know you're worried but she's in good hands now," Sanji said, sitting down on the coffee table in front of the singer.  
He just nodded a bit.

"I'll give you a ride, wait for me after the show," Sanji said, tapping the guy's knee to get his attention.  
"Y-" he coughed, "Yeah,"

Sanji nodded, got up and reminded Law they were to get back to stage in a few minutes. The guitarist nodded, got up himself and gave Zoro's shoulder a compassionate squeeze before he left to get ready.

"She'll be okay, buddy," he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and joined Killer and Luffy in the corridor to stage.

*************

The remainder of the show went by in a blur. He sang his songs like they'd rehearsed, everything went fine. However, Zoro was everything but, and it showed. Law kept his eyes on the man as he sang, noticing the slight trembling of his hands and the way he held onto the mic-stand a little more stiffly.

As soon as he finished the last of his goodbyes to the fans in the room he rushed off stage, racing through the corridors of the venue to reach the exit.

He waited in the cold for about half an hour, impatiently pacing around, biting his lips and chewing his nails every now and again.

Finally, he showed up.

Sanji's blond hair peeked out the door,  
"Ah, there you are. You ready?"

"Just get me to the hospital," Zoro hissed as he followed the guy to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"CHAPTER 3br / /span/strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A/N : Notes at the end!br / br / _br / br / "Underneath the cold November sky/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / emI'll wait for You/embr / emAs the pages of my life roll by/embr / emI'll wait for You/embr / emI'm so desperate just to see Your face/embr / emMeet me in this broken place/embr / br / emHold me now/embr / emI need to feel You/embr / emShow me how/embr / emTo make it new again/embr / emThere's no one I can run to/embr / emAnd nothing I could ever do/embr / emI'm nowhere if I'm here/embr / emWithout You"/embr / br / He nodded down at his fingers on the keys. His foot gently released the pedal, prolonguing the note just a tad bit longer. He breathed into the mic as he sang, setting in the next set of notes along with his voice. em /embr / br / br / emBeep... Beep... Beep.. /embr / br / -br / em"Last name?" br / /em"emKoushirou." Zoro said softly, his hands on the counter, watching the lady type her / "Room 602, she's in ICU, /em emyou might want to prepare yourself before going in." br / "Why would I do that, can't be that bad."br / /embr / emSanji bit his lip at that. ICU was bad. Really / He followed Zoro down the corridor, softly commenting when the man had to take a left or a right. He couldn't help but smile when the other confidently took a left turn when Sanji told him to go / br / Not knowing the difference between left and right appeared to be an actual disorder, Sanji was sure the singer wasn't stupid nor ignorant to his comments afterall. /em emHe smiled as he pulled the man into the right direction, nodding at the huge banner hanging over even bigger doors; br / /embr / emIntensive Care Unitbr / /embr / -br / br / br / Sitting in the front row, a stern look on his face, Koushiro stared at Zoro as he sang. His bottom lip held tightly into place, his arms crossed over his chest, he sat there, putting up the facade that he was doing perfectly fine. br / br / The atmosphere of the room showed quite the opposite. br / Dressed in black, dark greys. Packages of tissues being passed around. Sniffling women and the occasional tear wipe of a man. br / br / It was anything embut/em perfectly fine. br / br / br / em"Even if You take it all awaybr / I'll wait for Youbr / Even when the light begins to fadebr / I'll wait for Youbr / I'm so desperate calling out Your name/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Meet me in this broken place"br / /span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / br / His emotion was infectious as he sang, it even got to Sanji, who'd been standing on the side of the packed room. He felt a chill a run up his spine, crawling over his skin like a snake invading his personal space. He clenched his jaw and shifted his weight. br / br / -br / br / em"What do you mean?"/embr / em"I mean, you're probably better off not being there when-"/embr / em"WHEN WHAT?!"br / "Sir, please calm do-"br / "Just say it, you asshole. Fucking say it. There's nothing you can do is there? Huh?"br / /embr / emSanji's iron grip was too strong to fight. His arms were locked into place on his back, leaving him unable to strangle the life from the whitecoat in front of him. br / He was surprised to see the blond stopping him,but him being stronger was the least of his worries right now. br / /embr / emHe could still hear the beeping machine, could still hear the breath/em eming support do its job. Then why was this man telling him there was no hope? Why was he trying to convince him to let go? br / /embr / em"Doc, come on! She's still breathing! You can't just pull the plug whenever you like and tell us "sorry y'all,that's all I can do"!"br / /embr / em"Calm down, Zoro," Sanji warned him, gripping his arms tighter. br / "You fucking shut your mouth," Zoro's gaze pierced through the blond's eyeballs right into his soul. They stood icy, white hot rage blazing through them. br / /embr / -br / br / emBeeeep.. Beeeep.. br / /embr / br / Law, who'd been waiting his turn next to Zoro's piano, got up, acoustic guitar strung around his torso. And then, just as they'd rehearsed, the boys set in the chorus, both nodding along to the melody. br / br / em"Hold me now/embr / emI need to feel You/embr / emShow me how/embr / emTo make it new again/embr / emThere's no one I can run to/embr / emAnd nothing I could ever do/embr / emI'm nowhere if I'm here" /embr / br / -/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Zoro, are you okay?"br / br / br / "Zoro? Can you hear me?"br / br / br / "Zoro?"br / br / -/span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Now Killer joined as well, gently tapping on the cajon box he was sitting on. The melody caught many in the room by surprise. The fact they'd managed to create a song this delicate, taking into account this isn't their usual style, was astounding. br / Sanji rocked along to it, enjoying it to the fullest yet feeling so incredibly sorry. br / br / Sorry for the father in the front row trying to keep his act together, /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sorry for the family realising this is their last goodbye,br / Sorry for the singer who just lost his greatest motivater, supporter and friend. br / br / -br / embr / "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"br / Law clicked his tongue and shook his head, chewing his gum angrily. Kidd lowered his fist and looked at where the yelling came from, visibly getting angrier by the minute. br / br / "What?" Zoro spat. br / Kidd's famous neck vein appeared. It throbbed under his skin like his heart had gone in overdrive. br / "How come he gets to do a solo with you and I don't?" br / br / "'cause I say so. Now both of you, shut up OR," Zoro raised his voice again when he saw Kidd trying to open his mouth again, "you can fuck right off and find a different way to earn your money." br / br / Kidd was beyond angry. However, he wisely held his tongue and instead stomped off, slamming doors as he went. br / br / "Here's the sheet music. Dress up nicely, please. She's my friend." Zoro's voiced hitched ever so slightly as he pushed the papers into Law's hands and walked off, furiously rubbing his face. br / br / /em-br / br / emBee_br / /embr / br / em"I'm tired of running/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And wrestling with these angels/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / emI lay down/embr / emMy life and I surrender/embr / br / emHold me now/embr / emI need to feel You/embr / emShow me how/embr / emTo make it new again/embr / emThere's no one I can run to/embr / emAnd nothing I could ever dobr / br / Hold me now/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I need to feel Youbr / Show me howbr / To make it new againbr / There's no one I can run tobr / And nothing I could ever dobr / I'm nowhere if I'm here/span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Without You" /span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / br / Law sat down again, Killer removed his hands, Zoro finished the song. His fingers slid over the keys, swift and delicate. Sanji stared at the greenet's back, his backmuscles were tense. His black suit hugged his body perfectly, sculpting his muscles beautifully. br / Sanji had never seen the man in a suit before, always just the old leather jacket and jeans with the occasional tee or hoodie thrown into the mix. br / br / This was a completely different person. The white, accenting tie resting on his chest, his shining Oxfords, striped socks; everything about the look was astonishing. Zoro looked like a business man. A chairman who earned millions each month. A lawyer who belongs in the Supreme Court. br / br / He was proud of him. br / br / Proud the man did what he was asked to, did what he didn't want to do. He was proud Zoro went and sang at Kuina's funeral. br / She deserves a final tribute, and it shouldn't have been done by anyone other than the greenet./spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The phone rang. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He groaned and turned his back to where the noise was coming from, turning back around onto his stomach. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It still rang. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The blanket was pulled up over his head as he curled up, an annoyed groan leaving his lips once again. He blinked in the warmth of his bed, silver eyes red and his lids baggy and heavy. br / br / The damn thing was still ringing. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He knew who was calling. Of course, he did, it's all the dude did these days. He sighed, swung his legs over the bedside and got up, scratching the back on his green-haired head and walked into the living room to get the phone. br / br / "What?"br / "Now now.. Is that any way to answer the phone?" he heard on the other / "I'm not in the mood for a lecture, get to the point," he growled and let himself fall on the couch, sinking into the pillows the second his bare back hit them. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, I was wondering how you were doing,"br / "Fucking em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"awesome/em," he sneered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Right.. Stupid question."br / "Hmm,"br / "Okay well, how about I come over and make you some breakfast, eh? You'll feel better." /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zoro could almost em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"hear/em the smile when the other spoke. He thought about it for a second. What harm could it do? It wasn't like they hadn't hung out before. Besides, his cooking em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"was/em one of the things in life he em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"didn't /emfind annoying. He smiled at the very thought of getting to eat his delicious meals again. He nodded, then realized the other couldn't see him. br / br / "Yeah," he coughed, "Yeah, okay fine. I'll leave the door open," he scratched his head again, groaning at the throbbing pain moving caused. br / em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Shouldn't have downed that last one.. /em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Great! I'll be there in 10," the other said, now the smile was obvious even to him. He hung up and threw the phone away, he heard it land somewhere on the couch but he wasn't bothered to see where. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let's make a deal."br / "Huh?" br / "A deal." She said smiling. br / "A deal for what?" br / "Let's promise that we'll both try to become the best."/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / br / "Tch—" he hissed as he quickly got up, trying to distract himself from remembering too much. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Routine, he knew, would help. If he'd just force himself to lead a steady, organized life, he'd eventually find a way to cope with it./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"So, he made himself tea, like he did every morning these days. Added exactly one spoon of sugar to the hot beverage, just the way he liked to drink it. He quickly threw on a hoodie and some sweatpants, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, still groaning at bright lights and harsh sounds. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She'd been on his mind for days. Constantly, whenever he had a free second, she'd pop up. Always the same few memories. Her smile, her eyes. He could see them perfectly clear. Could hear her like she was standing right next to him. If he really focused – which he didn't for obvious reasons – he could even still feel her hand grabbing his own to make the deal. Whenever he sat down and ate breakfast, when he showered, brushed his teeth, she was always there. Whenever he strung his guitar, took a break, whenever he did em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"anything/em she was em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"always/em on his mind. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He couldn't shake it. And it was frustrating him to a point where he didn't know how to fight it. So he accepted it. br / br / Kuina's funeral had been a few weeks ago. He was happy with what they'd been able to do for her. It was okay now. She's better off like this, he kept telling himself. br / The doctors told him she'd have ended up braindead if they'd kept her alive through surgery. She's better off this way, he told himself. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"But what about hi—/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Knock, knock./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I told you it's open, idiot," Zoro got up and walked towards the door of his apartment. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know, but it's rude to just barge in, right?" Sanji grinned as he stepped inside, quickly taking off his shoes. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Whatever.." Zoro stuffed his hands his hoodie's big pocket and walked back to the couch, immediately falling back down onto the cushions. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""So, what would you like to eat?" Sanji walked around the couch, leaning over the back of it next to Zoro. He glanced at the piercings shining in the man's ear, then looked back at his face. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / "Hmm?" Zoro seemed more focused on the TV than on what Sanji had to say. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sanji sighed and got back up, walked into the kitchen and nosed around through the cabinets and fridge. br / br / em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Let him be,/em Law had told him. Tch, let him be, my ass. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He'd end up dead if he did that. He'd drink himself to death, probably. No, it was better if someone kept an eye on him and made sure he stays involved with the world. Zoro was the type to lock himself out and deal with his own issues. However, Sanji had known the man long enough to know this "dealing" usually involved huge amounts of alcohol in combination with anger management issues. More than once, had he picked the guy up from the Emergency Room, covered in bruises. br / No, it was better if he stayed with him and made sure he was okay. br / br / He decided to go with an omelet. Nothing to dislike about that, he told himself./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sanji worked swiftly, grabbing pans and kitchen utensils and sorting them out. He grabbed all the needed ingredients and stalled them out on a counter, ready to be grabbed. br / And then he got to work. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Something about the way the blond worked was mesmerizing. The way his hands and arms moves so swiftly, so confidently, knowing exactly what twists to make. The smile around his lips, the humming in his throat, the fluent movements. Everything tied together into a bow of homeliness. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"That, now he thought about it, was the em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"real /emreason he didn't mind having the blond around. He was annoying, sure. But in a different way. He cared about him, it seemed. He was interested. These were things Zoro was unfamiliar with, as he didn't have many friends during his childhood. The ones he did have, however, used to always tell him to give up on his dream of becoming a rockstar. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"But not Sanji. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Maybe it was his job, maybe it was just what he did to earn his money. But then why was he here? Again. Cooking for him? /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Annoying. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"*****/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm back!" br / He put the bags down carefully, kicking the door closed behind him and then locking it. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Zoro?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Nothing. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Tch, /span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"he carried the bags to the kitchen, quickly stuffing the newly bought groceries away before having a look around the apartment. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He found Zoro in his bed, sprawled out on his stomach, snoring. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Idiot, /span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"he thought as he walked in and pulled the blanket – which by now had sunk down to the man's hips – back over Zoro's shoulders. Sanji looked at the sleeping singer, his eyes filled with pity. He knew he didn't want it, but Sanji em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"did/em have pity for the man. Of course, he did. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Unconsciously, he reached for the 3 silver rings, pierced through Zoro's earlobe. The cold metal slipped smoothly over his fingers as he moved his hand up, brushing his fingers through the singer's hair. His face stood sad, tears slowly aligned as he thought about how badly Kuina's death must've affected him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He couldn't even begin to imagine what such a thing felt like. To have your lifelong friend, and idol – because yes, Zoro did envy Kuina's skills on not only the microphone, but also the guitar – be pulled away like this. To have to bury a person like that. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Crybaby,"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sanji jerked away with a yelp, bouncing back on his feet and towards the / br / "Haaah, got you," Zoro grinned before sighing into the pillow and stretching out his legs. br / "Hhhh.. That was cute, though," he chuckled at Sanji's ears flushing at that. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Shut up. I uh- I bought groceries, you were all out of milk and eggs, anyway." Sanji fixed his hair and shirt and left the room, too embarrassed to say anything else. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"But before he could get back into the living-room to clean up his coat, which he'd idly thrown over a chair when he got back, a hand wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled back into the dark bedroom. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"His breath hitched, and he protectively shut his eyes when he felt the wall hit his back. Hands moved from his wrist to his hips, causing his heart to go into overdrive immediately. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"What was happening—/span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That was a compliment, y'know," Zoro's voice was soft and low, yet Sanji understood every word of it. It was hard not to, as the man had his cheek on Sanji's, his lips brushing the blond's ear. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Y-You're too close," Sanji breathed, his heart still thumping in his throat. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mmh? What was that? I couldn't hear," Zoro moved even closer. Their chests now touched. br / Sanji could feel hard muscle beneath the other's skin, which didn't help with getting his heartrate under control. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I said—I said you're too, ah-!" br / Zoro grinned after letting go of Sanji's ear. Weak spot number 1, found. /span/p  
p style="line-height: 18.0pt; background: white; margin: 0cm 0cm 18.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hopefully he'd be able to find more.. /span/p 


End file.
